


Mocha Latte

by KMorningbrook



Series: A Sweet Forever [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Coffee date, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Set with Exo K and M still, Still ot12, jongin is soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 11:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13833522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KMorningbrook/pseuds/KMorningbrook
Summary: Jongin loved the fall. And he loved how Yixing always kept him as warm as Mocha Latte.





	Mocha Latte

Fall was in the air. Leaves were fluttering to the ground and crunching underneath the feet of pedestrians. Jongin loved this time of year. The feel of the air, the smells that were just fall. The sweaters that were appropriate to be worn now, soft and stolen from Yixing. He'd always loved how they smelled. And when Yixing was in China doing promotions with EXO M, he'd wear them to comfort himself and feel like his boyfriend was there with him. It was mushy, yes, but it helped him to fight off the loneliness he felt whenever promotions separated them. But he'd never tell Yixing that.

This was one of those times that promotions had put a sea between them. Pulling out his phone from his pocket, Jongin looked at the calendar. He smiled, nodding to himself as he opened up his messaging app. Sending a quick  _I miss you_ to Yixing, he turned off the screen and returned the phone to his pocket. He wasn't expecting a reply anytime soon. The members of their Chinese counterpart were most likely in the air right now. The flight scheduled to land in mere hours. 

Usually, during times like this, Jongin would have already found himself waiting impatiently at the airport. But, this time Jongin had very important errands to take care of. Sighing, he stretched and then entered the store he'd been standing in front of, not to emerge until hours later burdened with bags and wallet considerably thinner. Everything was going to go right for once today. He was going to make sure of it.

* * *

Jongin busied himself in the kitchen of their dorm, barring anyone from entering (much to Kyungsoo's annoyance). A muttered, "You better not mess up my kitchen Kim Jongin, or I swear you will lose something very valuable to you in a tragic knife throwing accident." was met with a gulp and a quick nod. Jongin didn't know how his hyung could be so scary when he was smiling like that, but he was. He terrified Jongin sometimes, but as long as he did what he was told he knew that Kyungsoo wouldn't hurt him. 

Finishing up what he was making, he stored the finished product in the refrigerator.  He smiled and headed to get ready to go to the airport with the other members.

What he wore was simple. Jeans and a sweater from Yixing's closet and a pair of trainers. He mussed his hair slightly and headed to the door, making sure he had his phone on the way. The others were already waiting for him in the car, so as soon as he got in and sat down, they were on their way. 

* * *

It was a short wait at the airport before their Chinese members landed safely and met them at the terminal exit. Jongin was excited to see his Yixing again, bouncing on the balls of his feet impatiently. He held himself back when his eyes landed on his boyfriend, knowing that they shouldn't create a scene in the airport. Too many photographers. Looking over his better half, Jongin noticed how tired the man seemed. As soon as the man was within touching distance, Jongin drew him into a quick hug which brought a smile to Yixing's face. 

After loading everyone and their possessions into the vans, they set off for the dorm. 

* * *

Jongin helped Yixing carry his suitcase into their room and put away the contents while the other went to the bathroom to shower and change his clothes. After flying all day, Yixing just wanted to spend time with his boyfriend and rest. Emerging twenty minutes later, in new clothes and towel drying his hair, Yixing saw Jongin waiting for him on the end of one of the two beds in the room. Smiling, the elder male went over and kissed Jongin softly before straightening up and finishing with towel. Jongin took the towel and threw it to the ground, pulling Yixing onto the bed and curling into him. 

"What's with you, Jongin? Are you okay?" 

Jongin nodded into Yixing's chest and held onto the elder tightly. "I just missed you a lot, Xing."

Yixing laughed and held the younger boy as well, fingers playing with the hem of the sweater Jongin was wearing. "I can see this, Jonginnie. You're wearing my sweaters again. I missed you too, though." Yixing smiled and cuddled with the boy for hours until the sun was starting to set.

Seeing this, Jongin sat up and pulled Yixing with him as he got off the bed. "Let's go somewhere, Yixing." Yixing tilted his head to the side and nodded amused as he let the other pull him to the front door. "Wait here. I have to get something from the kitchen, okay?" Again, Yixing nodded.

Jongin rushed to the kitchen to get what he'd made earlier. He stopped in the entrance however when he saw his carefully planned picnic being eaten by the other members. He wanted to cry. "W-who told you that you guys could eat that?" he managed to stutter out. "I made that for Yixing and me..." 

Baekhyun looked to Jongin and then to the others who had stopped eating and looked guilty. 

"We're sorry, Jongin. We thought that it was for us. We should've asked before we took it. Please forgive us?" he said, looking very apologetic. Jongin sighed and nodded. He couldn't be mad at them. After all, he hadn't said that they shouldn't touch it in the first place. How were they to know? He turned and walked back to where Yixing was waiting, his mood considerably different than it'd been before he'd gone to the kitchen. 

Yixing frowned and opened his arms, sweeping the other into a tight embrace. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Jongin sighed and hugged the elder tightly, explaining what had happened. "I had planned on taking you out for a picnic as the sun set in your favorite park... I guess that's not going to happen now. We can just forget about it..." 

Yixing shook his head and reached into the coat closet, bringing out a light jacket for each of them, not noticing the smile when Jongin realized that both belonged to the Chinese male. "Let's just go for a walk then, yeah?" The elder asked. Jongin nodded, pulling the jacket close to him and subtly inhaling the other's scent. He always loved how he smelled. It was like home to him. 

They walked for a while, the sun having set and the street lights already lit. Neither talked much; nothing needed to be said. Everything was communicated through small touches and gestures that only they understood. Yixing saw Jongin begin to shiver slightly, the cold getting to the stubborn boy who refused to say he was chilled. Subtly, he steered them into a coffee shop and they chose a seat in the back, not wanting to have attention put on themselves. Jongin waited as Yixing went to order for them, returning with two coffees. He gratefully accepted the cup offered to him and took a sip, relishing how the liquid warmed him up quickly. He smiled as he realized that Yixing had remembered him saying that he enjoyed the Mocha Lattes from this particular shop. They were his favorite.

They talked for hours about nothing and everything. They rambled, both okay with having nothing to say. They were content with just spending time with each other. They had missed it. They stayed until closing time and then made their way out of the cafe, heading home in the Autumn chill.

Yixing saw Jongin shivering again from the corner of his eye and pulled the other close to his side, holding him tightly and kissing him deeply in the middle of the empty sidewalk. When he pulled back, Jongin had a goofy smile on his face. Yixing shook his head and began leading them back to the dorm, keeping his boyfriend close to his side the entire way.

Kim Jongin loved everything about Yixing. From the way his dimples showed when he smiled to how he looked when he woke up from sleep. Everything about the elder was perfect to him. Jongin loved Yixing very much and he could honestly say that he adored the way that Yixing could keep him warm better than his favorite mocha latte.

**Author's Note:**

> God, how was my writing so horrible when I was younger!?! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the fluff as it is.


End file.
